


Propaganda

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween 2017: Huxloween Rides Again [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Corpse Desecration, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Evil, Huxloween, M/M, Propaganda, post-mortem photography, seriously, your waifu is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Hux has a brilliant idea of how to break the will of the Resistance.





	Propaganda

It hadn’t taken Hux long to figure out what to do with the body of the Traitor when his reconditioning had failed. After they had discovered that even after several runs on the most intensive settings he still tried to steal a TIE fighter to rejoin the Resistance Hux had him executed. Lucky for his vengeful co-commander he had killed him with an aneurysm so there were no outward signs of his status as a corpse. Hux marveled at how alive he looked. The an idea whipped through his mind like a lightning bolt.

After having the body preserved he had it shipped to their base of media operations. The make-up crew had done an excellent job at hiding the unfortunate pallor the preservation process seemed to bring to the body. And now, as he watched the photographer pose the Traitor’s body in an officer’s uniform, a smile ran across his face. He could almost see the broken look on the pilot who he helped escape’s face as the poster began to show up on Order-sympathetic planets. Then the interviews appearing in their newsletters. The final piece would be the appearances on the news programs. That particular piece still needed some work on Ren’s part but his training was coming along swimmingly. At that thought he felt the man’s strong arms slip around his waist and his lips press against his neck.

“I could feel our pleasure all the way from the landing pad,” he murmured into Hux’s ear as he pressed the burgeoning erection in his pants against Hux’s lower back.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence here, Kylo?” he asked lowly. The man had been on a mission; in fact he still smelled of fresh blood and smoke. Hux couldn’t deny that he was also somewhat aroused at the situation.

“Oh, you will be quite pleased,” he whispered, gently turning Hux around and taking his hand. He began leading Hux to the cold room where the Traitor’s body was kept. He felt his heart rate increase, there was only one reason that Ren would take him there.

When they stepped into the room Hux was greeted with the most amazing sight he’d ever seen. On the cold durasteel tables, surrounded by the bustling of his mortuary staff, were three bodies. The girl, the piolt, and Luke Skywalker’s corpses laid in repose. And while all three bore mortal wounds Kylo had taken care to not damage their faces. As a smile bloomed across the General’s face his mind was filled with the tragic look that would cross General Organa’s as she saw the adverts. He turned to Kylo and threw his arms around the man’s neck and kissing him deeply.

“Oh, Kylo,” he transmitted the image he’d created of Leia’s reaction to Kylo and a broad smile spread across the man’s face. “This will crush them utterly. The war is won.” Hux kissed him again, feeling his pants tighten.

The next thing he knew, he was being gently lowered onto a cot in Ren’s shuttle. The man crawled over him and pressed a kiss to his brow.

“I believe a pre-coronation celebration is in order.” Kylo pressed a kiss to Hux’s lips as he began to unfasten the tunic he wore. As he shed his General’s uniform he envisioned the lovely white and gold cape that would adorn him from here on.


End file.
